Everything Gone Wrong
by Monki Moo Moo
Summary: Fang leaves on a rescue mission without everyone else. Only it isn't Angel he's recsuing this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride.**

**This is my first time writing a story about these guys and they might be a little bit OOC. Please read and review!**

Max's P.O.V.

How could I let this happen? How could I let Fang go all by himself when he was in vital danger? If anything happened to him, it was going to be all my fault.

He was on a rescue mission, but not the one you think.

Angel is usually the one to be grabbed by Erasers. But not this time. This time instead of him going to rescue Angel, he was going to rescue Nudge.

My little talkative Nudge, gone. It was quiet here without Nudge's constant talking. It was horrible. The fact that Nudge was gone was my fault too! If I hadn't sent her and Angel to get strawberries out of the woods, she wouldn't be gone.

I offered to go with Fang but he insisted I stay here, that it was too dangerous for me to go with him. We were sitting in my room -Iggy Fang and I- talking this over.

"Max, don't argue. You aren't going and that's final." he'd said, glaring at me.

"Fang, don't be stupid. If I don't go you'll be an easy target. You could be attacked from behind and you won't be able to handle it. Now if I was there, I would have your back and you would have mine. Wouldn't that be better than going at this all alone?"

"She has a point, Fang." Iggy put in. At least one person was on my side.

"It's too dangerous for her!" he shouted at Iggy. I knew he wanted me to stay out of love. For fear that if he didn't make it back, at least I was safe.

"Fang, come on. Please, let me go!" I pleaded.

"No." he said strictly, in his 'quit talking' tone. I ignored his tone completely.

"Fang! Why are you being so ridiculous?"

"Because I love you!" he shouted. His face showed sadness. "If I die, I want to die knowing that I came at that alone and that you were safe with the rest of my family." he whispered.

"That is exactly why I don't want you to go alone." I whispered back. "I love you too and if you died I would know it was all my fault."

I started crying then. It was late and Iggy left the room. Fang held me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. I fell asleep in his arms that night, only to wake up and find a note in his place.

Max,

Gone to rescue Nudge. Stay with Iggy, Angel and Gazzy. I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you. Please don't come after me.

Love you lots,

Fang.

Fang's P.O.V.

I told Max that she was to stay there and I knew she probably wouldn't listen to me. She was just stubborn like that.

I held her the night before when she started crying. I let her fall asleep there while I watched her. She slept and I watched as she dreamt. Her beautiful face was streaked with tears and as I looked into her beautiful face I knew that I had to go alone.

And that was exactly what I did.

I left her a note practically begging not to come after me at all. I loved her too much to give her the same fate that would probably be awaiting me.

Death.

I knew there was a good chance I wouldn't make it back and so, as selfish as I was, I wanted her living, even if that meant without me.

I wrote her a note and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The kiss woke her up some and she began searching. Knowing what she was searching for, I bent down again and pressed my lips to hers for just a second. She seemed to smile in her sleep but she kept dreaming.

I left her like that, dreaming about me kissing her.

I had a feeling I knew where they took Nudge. And that place was a place Max had promised they would never go back to. But what can we do? They still want us dead.

I didn't want to think about where I was going to I thought about Max's face when she was dreaming. She seemed more peaceful than when she were awake. She was still tense, but not as tense.

What would she do if I died on this rescue mission? Would she blame herself? Or would she blame me?

I hated to think that she would blame herself. That was redundant. She had nothing to do with me going alone. I wanted it to be that way.

But no matter what I wanted, no matter what decision was made, she would somehow twist it so that it was all her fault. I felt like going back and making it clear for her that this wasn't her fault. That I wanted this and that it was my decision. But I knew my self too well to know that if I went back I wouldn't want to leave again unless she was coming along.

Love is hard. Especially if it's Max.

But somehow, no matter how complicated she made it, i still loved her. And even though i came without her like she wouldn't like, that was still true.


	2. Chapter 2

Max's P.O.V.

No matter how bad I felt for falling asleep and letting him think it trough, I couldn't find myself to get into action and go saved him. I loved him more than anything in the world, other than the rest of the flock, and I somehow still couldn't move to go save him.

The rest of the flock was still asleep. I went and peeked at young Angel, the one who is usually the one we're saving. And then at the empty space next to her, the place where Nudge usually is. She was tossing and turning, probably having a nightmare. Then she screamed herself awake.

"Max, is that you?" she asked a little shaken.

"Yeah, Lamby, it's me. Are you okay?"

"It was just a dream." she whispered, mostly to herself.

"What was just a dream, Lamby?"

"Where's Fang?"

"He……" I hesitated. Should I tell her that he left to go get Nudge? Or should I lie and say he went out for a little while?

"He left…… didn't he?" she guessed from my hesitation.

"Iggy!" I yelled, waking him up. His room is next to Angel's so I knew he would hear me.

"What, what?" he asked, stumbling into her room.

"Will you watch Angel and Gazzy?"

"Well, I cant actually _watch_ them, Max. But I'll listen for them, why?" I brushed passed him and went to my room, him following close behind me. I grabbed my suit case and started shoving jeans and shirts into it.

"I'm going after Fang. He needs help."

"He told you to stay here, Max."

"And, like I'm sure he already guessed, I'm not going to listen to him. I need to go after him."

Fang's P.O.V.

I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It might just be hunger. But it felt like something more.

You know how people say "You can feel when your family or someone you care about is in danger"?

Well, I felt something like that. Like something bad is happening to Nudge….. Or worse….. Max.

Felling like Max was in danger was the worst feeling I have ever had. I felt guilty for leaving her behind, knowing that she would be in danger whether she came with me or stayed with Iggy, Gazzy and Angel.

I wasn't sure which was in danger, but I knew someone was.

I looked down from the dark sky that was slowly becoming lighter. I tried to figure out where I was. I started in Colorado and I was still in Colorado, just closer to Nebraska.

I found a town. Lincoln I figured out after I landed behind building. I put on my wind breaker and went inside the store.

"Hello, sir, how may I help you?" a man behind the counter said to me.

"I'm just looking." I walked around the store and grabbed three bags a chips and a six pack of pop. I had taken out money off Max's debit card for me to carry around while I was rescuing Nudge.

I walked back up to the counter and set everything on the counter for the man to start ringing up.

"Having a party?" he asked.

"Something like that." I mumbled, but he heard me. He eyed me suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"Twelve, thirty nine." he said after he rang everything up and put everything into bags. I handed him a twenty and waited for my eight dollars back. I let him keep the rest. After that I went back behind the building and found a park with tons of trees in it. I found one that would provide shelter if it started raining and a branch big enough for me to sleep if needed.

I drank all six pops and ate all three bags of chips. I leaned back against the branch and closed my eyes.

I was almost asleep when the tree beneath me started shaking. My eyes flew open and I was alert. I looked around me and found that I was alone in the tree.

"We found one of you with ease." a voice came from below me.

Erasers! And a lot of them!

I was surrounded and, although I would never admit this to anyone, Max was right! I didn't think I could fight them all off. There was a good twenty or thirty surrounding me and there was just me. No one else but me.

Now would have been a perfect time for Max to just appear out of thin air like she usually does.

Thanks those of you that read and reviewed my story. I'll try to update it every other day or every day if possible. There's the second chapter for you an I'm working on the third right now. Review please! Every review counts and will help to improve the story. If you have any suggestions on what should happen next, I'm open to alternatives.


	3. Chapter 3

Fang's P.O.V.

"So it seems that you have." I said to the Eraser. "Does that mean you're having difficulty finding the other ones?"

"Not technically. Now that we have you, it should be easy."

"And why would that be?"

"You're going to lead us to the rest."

"I am, am I? Why would I want to do that?"

"Because we have her." the Eraser pointed behind him at the rest of the Eraser who all moved to either side. They revealed two Erasers with Nudge in the middle of them. Her mouth was taped up and her hands and feet were tied with rope. Her eyes were filled with terror and I wished so badly I could just run through all the Easers and free her. The look in her eyes were begging me to set her free.

"Now, unless you want this little one to get seriously hurt, you'll lead us to the rest of them. Preferably straight to Maximum."

Of course they wanted Max. She's always the one they want…… Dead at least.

"If I lead you to Max, will you leave the rest of them?" I asked. Nudge's eyes got wider as if she couldn't believe I could do that to Max. I looked back at the Eraser.

"We don't promise anything. We want Maximum, but they also want the littlest one. We don't promise we could leave the rest of them to live in peace." I sat there staring into his red eyes. I had no idea what I should do.

But I didn't have that much time to think either.

Max's P.O.V.

I left right after I gave everyone a kiss on the cheek. Iggy promised to listen out for Angel and Gazzy. I told them to stay there and not to go anywhere. The Erasers that took nudge could still be out there.

"Fang, what have you gotten yourself into?" I whispered to myself. With my super-speed flying, I got to Lincoln faster than I ever thought possible. I flew over a little park and noticed a bunch of Erasers. They surrounded a tree, but I didn't think they could be surrounding Fang. He should have been miles from here by now.

I slowed down and looked into the tree they surrounded.

It was Fang!

And an Eraser had Nudge all tied up!

I slowly landed behind every Eraser. Their hearing isn't as good as ours so they never saw me coming.

"Lead us to Maximum." an Eraser hissed at Fang. Fang saw me land.

"I don't need to do that." he hissed back.

"You do if you want this one living." the Eraser jabbed a finger at Nudge. Fang didn't know who the Eraser was, but I did.

"Oh, give it a rest, Jeremy. I'm right behind you." Jeremy and the other Erasers turned to stare at me. I just blowed on my nails like this was all a piece of cake for me. "Didn't you hear me land?" I asked innocently.

"How did you get here?" he hissed.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I _flew_." I said sarcastically.

"Is it really Maximum? Or are you an imposter?"

"If I weren't Max, how would I know you?" I pointed out.

"You don't know me."

"Wanna bet? You were eleven the last time I saw you. You thought of Jeb as your father and you hated it when he came and took the six of us and not you and Ari."

"Speaking of my thought-to-be-brother Ari, where is he?"

I swallowed hard. Why did I bring him up? "Ari risked his life to save me and the rest of us. He expired." I said as hard as I could manage.

"What a shame. You could really use him now." I was standing by my little Nudge. She looked at me with longing eyes.

"Let her go, Jeremy." I hissed. I had already lost Ari, I didn't need to lose Nudge too.

"Why would I do that Maximum? Knowing her life is on the line would give me a better fight than I would have hoped for." he grinned. No he didn't grin, he just showed his teeth menacingly. "Why would I pass up a good fight, Maximum?"

"You would give up a good fight because I know that's not what you really want. You just want us to expire. There's no need to put her at risk. You just used her as bait because you knew I would go after her."

"That may be true, but as I said, it would give me a better fight if you knew that it was her life on the line, not just yours. And his, do you want to risk his too?" he jabbed a finger behind him at Fang. Fang stared at me.

"I don't want to risk either of theirs. But you could still fight me and let them go. You could get the fight you want because you know you used them as bait to get me here."

"So what if I did? It worked for me didn't it?" he cocked his head to one side as if he were confused but I knew that wasn't the case. His eyes ran up and down my body, analyzing me.

I knew what he was thinking. I looked way too small to fight him off. I knew I wouldn't be myself, but he didn't know that.

"This end here, Maximum." Jeremy said, charging at me with incredible speed, enclosing the space between us fast.

Maybe too fast for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back at the house…**

"**Iggy where did Max go? She left in a real big hurry." Angel asked. She had been wondering and was going to ask Max but she left too quickly with just a kiss on her forehead. No explanation.**

"**She went to go help Fang find Nudge, Angel." Iggy replied.**

"**But Fang didn't want her to help. He said it was too dangerous for her."**

"**Where did you hear that?"**

"**In his thoughts. He was thinking that he would just leave a note for her saying that she had to stay here. And he left thinking it was too dangerous for her and that he was doing the right thing."**

"**He was doing the right thing. You know how they've been wanting Max. He didn't want to just take her to them."**

"**Will she come back?"**

"**Yes, she'll come back as soon as she possibly can."**

"**With Fang and Nudge too?"**

"**Yes. They will all be back as soon as they find each other and rescue Nudge."**

"**Okay, I'm going to go fly around with Gazzy."**

"**Okay, don't go too far."**

**Iggy was glad she was leaving and glad that she believed him because he didn't believe him himself. Fang and Nudge would make it back he was sure.**

**But Max might not.**

**Max's P.O.V.**

**I didn't move out of the way fast enough. Jeremy got me in the stomach and even though I was really strong, somehow Jeremy was stronger.**

**I doubled over to the ground, gasping for air. I saw Jeremy's shadow come over me.**

"**I told you it would end here, Maximum. I forgot to mention. They enhanced my strength. If any other Eraser did that to you, you probably would have just stumble backwards." Even though I couldn't see his face I could still hear the smile in his voice. He was happy I was in pain.**

"**Are you ready to just give in Maximum?"**

"**Never." I spit at him. I gradually got up into a standing position. He **_**was**_** smiling.**

"**Very brave of you, Maximum." he said. "I've always admired that about you."**

"**Really? A lot of other people admire my cockiness."**

"**Admirable as well." he shrugged.**

"**Let. Her. Go." I said looking at Nudge. Fear was still in her eyes and I knew she was just pleading for me to help her but I couldn't. Not right now.**

"**I told you I couldn't do that, Maximum."**

"**Do it, Jeremy. You know you don't really want Nudge or Fang, just let them go." I looked up at Fang who was still in the tree. His dark eyes met mine and I almost wanted to cry.**

**It was my fault he was in this place, in this situation. I should have just went to save nudge by myself like he obviously thought of.**

"**What would you do if I did let them go?" he questioned looking at me.**

"**I'd go with you without a fight. Or I could fight you to the death, like you want."**

"**Not good enough." he stroked his chin and then his eyes lit up in excitement. "I know. How about, you take us to the rest of the so called 'Flock' or," he pulled out a knife and held it to Nudge's throat. "she gets it." he finished.**

**Sorry it took so long guys! But here it is finally. Review?**


End file.
